Faux Cuivre
by anonplus
Summary: Elsa is struggling with their new living situatuion in Arendelle College dorms. She needs something to fill the void her sister can't satisfy, she needs her. But they live in different buildings and attend different courses. But by a random chance a strange opportunity might provide Elsa with the love she desires? Expect M rated situations. Modern AU. CollegeAu.
1. Chapter 1: Faux Rouge

**1.** **Faux Rouge**

* * *

I miss her. My sister Anna.  
Why can't we share a dorm? Fate, a random generated number assigned by a cold lifeless computer.

"Don't worry Elsa, we'll still see each other in a _few_ classes and lunch"

I wanted to cry right there but I had to be an adult and conceal all the pain inside my chest and give my sweet sister a smile and a nod.

A month has past, a month of lonely nights filled with the muffled crying onto a pillow, a month of staring at an empty bed in front of mine, a month of yearning for her embrace, her touch, her scent, her smile. I miss our sleepovers, waking up next to her every morning, her fingers tangled with mine, her red curls, those tiny dots on her smiling face.

We still have lunch together, but is not enough. I had a dre- a nightmare, I was in our old bedroom, sleeping with her as we used to do few weeks ago, I get closer to her face and... then as I touch her face the cold invades my fingers, she is but a mannequin.  
Anna has been coping with it in a much better way, maybe because she has a roommate. There is a name assigned to this dorm along mine, but for some reason this person has not showed up and probably will not ever.

Anna's room is in the building across the street. We try to be together as much as possible but with her volley courses and homework and... and the fact that I have to share her with a roommate, leave us with just lunch... if anything. And it is not enough... not even close.

Ever since we moved in, I haven't played my violin or assisted to most of the music classes. No matter what piece I try to play, its all depressing.

No lunch for us today, Anna had to fill in for a player on her team after classes or something like that, I kinda stop listening to our brief chat after she said she couldn't come. But I feel too _dangerous_ to be alone in that cold lifeless room, I don't want to. The gray walls, the empty bed, the window with a view to Anna's building, the empty closet, my suitcase resting under my bed.

I checked the local movie charts but found nothing that would make me happy. Not even pizza from Anna's new favorite place sounded appetizing. My boredom was the perfect excuse to give Anna a call, even if her suggestions were not great, talking to her sounded even tastier than the 'famous Louisiana style Pizza' _we_ love.

"...Uh, well if I know you like _I do_ , which is better than anyone else in this pizza shaped world. Why don't you go to, is that a... oh yeah Ultra Gamer Lounge?, I know you like to show dudes how you flick like a boss and that your Guile is _bitching and ready for ranked bro!_ " Her college dude mocking truly is a delight. And she does knows me better than _any_ other human in this massive blue orb. She sent me the address on a text and an upside down smiling emoji.

As I walk through the unusually quiet Mall, I try to keep my contact with others to the bare minimum, right now I have not enough energy to face others judging me.

I found the retro styled cyberpunk storefront, but, I did not go anywhere near it. It felt like my body was in autopilot. My eyes fixated to the window of that store in the first floor. I blinked and then I was inside that place. I was nervous... I'm _not_ the kind of people that buys such things. I have no need for it... or at least I have never had the need until today.  
The store clerk was very nice to me and did not judge me from being a weirdo and just pointing at the item I wanted. I could barely look at her but I'm pretty sure it was a young woman but any other detail was blurred by my embarrassment. _It_ wasn't cheap at all but I needed to feel _it_. I walked out of the store with my eyes fixed to the floor wishing to be invisible.

I got home fast, I can't remember if I took the train or the bus... did I walked all- No that couldn't. All that I could do now was to make sure my door was locked, the curtains covering the window and then take _that_ out of the plastic bag that was hiding _it_.

Took off my shirt and jeans as fast as I could without tripping, tossing them on the bed I sleep on, when I tried to remove my socks I realized my left shoe was still on there, attached to me. Once there was nothing more than my pale pink underwear covering me, I pulled my suitcase from under the bed and carefully search through it to find a light summer dress and the only pair of high heels I own.

I could see myself putting on the dress and shoes on the mirror on the door but it felt almost like if it was a dream.

After taming my hair into a bun and with the water green colored dress embellishing my body, I reached for ' _the thing_ ' and read the tiny paper with instructions about use and washing before using ' _it_ '.  
I turned to the full length mirror... and I could no longer see that sad, nerd, desperate Elsa. She was not in the room, she was not in the mirror. I took a step to get closer to the silver glass. In front of me was a confident precious girl in her sister's favorite dress, a wide smile in her freckled face, red twin tails resting on her shoulders.

* * *

 **Author's note:** ~~Hi Hello Hey Th3re. This will be a sorta short story. I will try to keep it updated weekly but can't make promises, won't make promises. Thanks for joining me into this writing thing. Please give feedback on anything... Oh and before I forget~~ *Cue in Silent Hill - You're not here*


	2. Chapter 2: Faux Innocence

**2\. Faux innocence**

* * *

"...uhm spaghetti is always a good choice. Unless its burned or raw. Is that the correct term for uncooked spaghetti?" Elsa was spacing out, she was looking through the window at nothing in particular. She is even ignoring my poor manners on the table. "Elsa, sweetie, are you listening?" time for a different approach. **SNAP-SNAP** "Earth calling Elsa, are you in there" I know I'm just rambling about pasta **but** she has never been like this before, at least not with me.

"Uh-err...maybe. I mean sorry its just, I did not slept _well_ last night" she could've said that without _yawning_ , now I' feeling a bit sleepy too!  
Her eyes are slightly bloodshot and her eyelids are half way closed. I'm getting worried now.

"Did you have that nightmare again, sis?

"Uhm, not-"

"Did you ate cheese past midnight? Did you know that nightmares in spanish are called ' _pesadillas_ ' because they are almost exclusively fueled by eating ' _quesadillas_ ' past bed time?"

"Wha- Anna! You are the silliest girl in the world" there the smile I wanted to see "There is absolutely no way that statement is true" no, no, no, why is she not smiling anymore "It's just that I'm not used to sleeping alone-but its not your fault it was a computer program. You can't argue with a over sized calculator" this is hitting her harder than I expected, even that attempt of a joke was overflowing with a sour sadness in her smile.

Ever since I can remember we have always shared bedroom, and even bed whenever we felt like doing so. I have Rory, my roommate, she is here when I can't sleep and need someone to talk to; she is there when I need a book recommendation. Elsa has no one with her. All she has in that room is gray walls, her violin, and a mirror.  
Elsa is _alone_.  
She is missing me but I know she is hiding something else. Her eyes are dodging mine and her fingers are at unease, rhythmically drumming against the table.

"Is there anything else bothering you sis?" Please open up to me Elsa, please!

"N-no, not at-at all, not really. I mean, its no big deal. Y-you shouldn't wo-worry about i-it" Oh no, she is stuttering. Whatever she is hiding is a biggie. Why, why would she hide something if its so bad? We have always trusted each other more than anyone else. Not even mom knows as many secrets about me as Elsa does.

"Hey, calm down. You can trust me Elsa, no matter how bad or wrong you think this little problem is-"

"I miss you Anna." Finally some honesty "I-I thought I was mature enough and pretended to be okay with this whole separate bedroom thing and seeing you after classes... b-b-but, its so hard." she was crying, she needed to cry.

"Come here you" I just couldn't take it anymore. I got up and went around the table to hug her as tight as I could. I can feel her tears dampening my shirt and my own running down my cheeks. I guess I needed this as well. I have missed her too, I missed this warmth spreading through my chest and our heartbeat synchronized. It took our tears and this embrace to bring my longing afloat. Maybe if I tell her my secret she'd be more open to me "Can I tell you a secret sis?" I felt her nodding against me "I've miss sleeping with you. And well, it's embarrassing but, I have an extra pillow on my bed to cuddle at night" the sobbing chuckle she made was like a ray of light in our present darkness.

Our hug lasted for a few minutes. And it was abruptly ended by Elsa tickle torturing me. I was begging her to stop as my face was red and burning, and breathing became a hard task for my body. She stopped once I was laying on the floor trying to protect my rib cage with my arms and laughing uncontrollably. I looked at her and her face was a dark shade of pink, even her ears were tinged with the blood rush; her hands on her lap. She was embarrassed. I realized that we are in a Cafe surrounded by the judging eyes of strangers, fixed my skirt and blouse as I stood back up and returned back to my chair across Elsa.

"Your mascara is-s." she signals to her own cheek mimicking the falling of a tear.

"And whom fault is it young lady" obviously her, she is the one that made me cry...twice. She looked back at her lap with a smile shyly unraveling in her face. "Hey how 'bout we make something about it. Let's go to the restroom".

* * *

 **ooo**

My eyes fixed to the fluorescent tubes on the ceiling as Anna requested me to do, her left hand cupping my chin to hold me steady as she was applying the last touches of eyeliner.

"See that was _not_ so hard. You have really nice skin and need just a sprinkle of foundation, concealer and eyeliner to exalt your naturally beautiful face" She turned my face to the mirror. And there we were, side by side. We looked beautiful and happy, why can't we be like this all the time? "Hey what's up? Anything wrong?"

"I uhm- so-sorry for asking you do my makeup. I shoul-dd-d had b-brought my own makeup and-"

"What are you talking about you silly head? I _looove_ doing your makeup Elsa, its like adding color to a coloring book" her hand cupped my face again "bringing the beauty to the exterior and... I love how it makes your eyes pierce through steel and your li- **Fuck!** I forgot about your lips. I mean its kinda your fault for having those distracting eyes" she started searching in her purse passionately, every second more and more impatient "Wha-Where is it? I had a _perfect_ lipstick for this natural look...It was here this morning. Oh god I'm so dumb I must have left it on my dorm. Well lip gloss it is then."

I assume the position and Anna applied the shine to my lower lip, it felt...ticklish. "The lipstick you wanted to use on me… got lost?"

"Yeah, I guess. I even retouched my lips back at my dorm before coming here. It sucks because if I had it we would look like those assembly line runway models." So we would look identical.

We went back to our table and I pretended I was gong to sit down and abruptly stood up "Oh, I almost forgot, I should be going back to my dorm, there's this uhm t-thing I have for a class early t-tomorrow, so y-yeah. Thank you for the makeup, An-Anna, and the lunch."

"Don't mind it, I have to go work today again, we are short on staff so I'm working like 4 days a week now. And they advertised it as a part-time job those meanies" I want to stay a little longer with you Anna...but my mind is yearning for something else. Something you-something we can't share.

I left in a hurry, ran so fast I had to stop to catch my breath a few times, it was just over a mile, I'm obviously not as athletic as my sister.  
Once in my dorm room and after double checking the door and window and making sure I was at my personal haven, I collapsed into my knees. Sweat running through my body, sure I was out of breath, but my sweat was cold. I was afraid. I did something I had never done before this afternoon...I stole from my own sister.

I could feel _it_ in my shorts back pocket. The _perfect_ lipstick my sister wanted to use on me. I'm glad I stole it before she applied onto my lips. I doubt I could resist the sight of us looking so...beautiful together.  
I put my hair up in a bun and caged it in a hair net before wiping the gloss of my lips, cleansing Elsa away and applying the guilt embalmed lipstick to my soft pink flesh. Now facing the mirror, I completed the transmutation and my hair was replaced again with the lovely coppery twin tails.

"Welcome back Elsa. I've been waiting for you all day. Did the other one tried to delay our date" Eyes filled with a feeling I have never seen on my...her face.  
"No, b-but you wer-r-re right-t she did miss me. She even has an _Elsa pillow_ for bed time cuddles"  
"Aw, that is so **cute**. Maybe we could do that blondie?"  
"Huh, maybe. I guess its not as weird if Anna does it-"  
"I meant cuddles...or _sleeping together_ " that look had a feeling even I could understand. Lust, filth, deviancy. "C'mon I didn't meant it like that sweetie, did I? I'm kidding. It just that you put me back in your suitcase so early last time, all we did was a little peck...which reminds me-" my lips colliding soft and tenderly against the cold looking glass, _our_ eyes closed.

Mom used to love seen our affectionate hugs and kisses until, well we were no longer doll sized princesses but young teenagers in bloom. Anna always thought of the rule as shallow envy since mother did not have sibling let alone 'an Elsa as her sister'.

Our sleepovers would casually include a few pecks or not, it all depended on Anna, I'd let her initiate, perhaps because I was afraid our mother may come in and get angry at us for disobeying her.

The Anna in the mirror kisses me, but _these_ ones are different. They taste, feel, and come from a strange place. But I can't-won't stop her.  
"Now, we should redecorate this room. First, move our bed over there by the window so I can be with you on it." I did as told and pushed my bed towards the window until it was stopped by the desk every dorm room had. I fell to the floor exhausted yet again. I look up and saw Anna on the mirror slowly climbing on my bed.

"And secondly...take off those sweated shorts and join me..."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hi, hello, H3y there. Thanks for reading and giving feedback on last chapter. It truly helped. Today we learned a little more about the sisterly relation between Anna and Elsa. Elsa does know how to use makeup, but recently she has been caring little about her personal appearance.  
Sorry about the cliffhanger, I know I promised longer chapters, and believe me I'm trying...maybe next time **_mirror_ **Anna will have more quality time with Elsa.**


	3. Chapter 3: Faux Lèvres

**3\. Faux Lèvres**

* * *

It wasn't a busy day at work today, I mostly did inventory since not a lot of clients called for pricing info or came in the store. My back muscles were tense and my feet were probably tinged in red at the soles, but all that felt less of a nuisance when the memory of me and Elsa this afternoon at the cafe passed thru my mind. As I'm walking back to my dorm figments of the lunch date were passing through, Elsa carefully twisting her fork four times to create the 'perfect pasta bite', Elsa's statuesque pose while she was spacing out, the tears, the tickling revenge.  
Getting back to the dorm building felt quick, like if I had skipped ten yards a step from the bus stop onward.

"Hey Anna, I'm guessing lunch was very… substantial. So uh... I don't mean to sound prying but, do I know _him_?" My roommate Rory asked turning back from the desk in which she reads whenever she has time for.

Rory is blonde, a bit shorter than myself, she wears glasses but not the ones fake nerd cam girls use; metallic italian design pink aluminum framed glasses. She has some sort of scholarship, so you could say she is a genius, that being said she can be blunt minded at times. I would describe her as a pixie kind of girl: petite framed, younger looking, innocent, curious and beautiful yet she seems to care more for her achievements than her looks.

"It was a lunch date with my sister, Elsa, I told you about it today before leaving, as we agreed for safety measures back the first day we met"

Rory might be a brilliant student, but she has some insecurities and a slight paranoia, well not really but kinda. Its nice that she cares for me after sharing this room for just a few weeks to be honest. We made a pact which basically is just a way to know if any of us are still in one piece...or in the worse case: where to find the pieces. I would push her into talking about her troubling past or her fears but I know she needs space and to trust me more before revealing her afflictions.  
That being said I haven't show her a picture of Elsa or my family so we are not officially friends yet.

"Oh, right, right...right. Its just that... you were using the lipstick you said smelled as chocolate but tasted 'just like regular lipstick, perfect for _romance_ '" Does she have photographic memo-, maybe she knows were you left it "Uh, you took it with you. You put it on **that** bag right there" she pointed at the one I had with me all day today. Guess it fell off somewhere else.

"Well there goes nine bucks. Thanks anyway Rory." She relaxed a bit and smiled back as she shrugged in apology. She might not have much to offer, but I should take my chances and ask "Uh, Rory, do you happen to know anyone that could help my sister with some _issues_?" I said while pointing to my head, her face was a question mark "I-I am not suggesting you have issues or-"

"I go to the college's main building, there is a social worker in the office from seven to five. She is kind and polite. I've seen her every thursday since my second week here. She's helped my when I miss Ma-my step mom" she trailed off and almost broke on the last part. I guess she's homesick?

We share a secret... I guess we are officially friends now.

* * *

 **ooo**

* * *

There I was sitting on my heels on the bed, my shorts tossed somewhere in the floor, so is my shirt and bra. Only a over sized plain white t-shirt was cove-almost covering half of my body. Usually I would wear bloomers or boyshorts, or pajama pants; but this night she asked me to keep the panties I been wearing all day. It were not lacy, colorful, or excessively revealing, yet, I felt _exposed_ to the eyes lurking from the mirror. Anna's eyes were obsessed with the part my shirt was failing to hide from her, my b-butt.

"See aren't you more comfortable like this" she teased so I nodded away from her gaze "Oh c'mon Elsa, just look how cute we are" she twirled and our shirts revealed the full length of my thighs and my rear entirely. My hands trapped the bottom of the shirt in place trying, why? She is me- she's Anna, she knows how I look naked she is a girl too, and besides we showered together when we were children, and she is my sister.  
Then why is our face this shameful shade of red. What would Anna do in this type of scenario?  
Run, hide away from the gazing eyes or-.

So I bold up and lift my shirt above my head almost toppling the red hair of my head. My breast as they were this morning: pale, not huge nor petty or flat, a few tiny birth marks scattered trough my torso and my nipples pink but unusually erected, which pretty much contradicted my next words "Its a rather hot evening, Anna, You are okay with us sleeping like this r-r-right" I couldn't stop the stuttering, and I knew Anna would know I was bluffing and tell me to get dressed if I was uncomfortable.

 **She didn't**. She put a hand to her hip and the other to cup her chin while she examined my nude body walking round me. My arms were paralyzed and my cheeks were back on that reddish tinge that spread to my ears eventually.

 _"Hmm"_ she hummed a few times before she stopped in front of me "Yes, _we_ can sleep like this" she said while opening her arms and presenting her own nude torso to me. Maybe it was the embarrassment or my own insecurity that had blind me from the fact that, when I took off the shirt I took hers off as well.

She was truly bold, unlike me. Anna has always been the one leading our adventures, choosing the path for herself and mine at times. She is strong, willing, determined, and everyone loves her...how couldn't we.  
I am socially awkward, quiet, blunt at conversations, a geek, and sometimes a shut in. And I would be still trapped in that state if Anna wouldn't have fought with me and helped me be a little less afraid of... everything. Afraid of being alive, of being her sister, of being so different than her, of not being perfect.

I looked at her and saw our faces stained with teary mascara. But I felt...happiness. I walked towards the mirror and kneeled down to wipe the runny makeup of my cheeks and could not help myself and I kissed her again. The lipstick left an impression of my lips on the glass. It was...beautiful in a way I had never think of before. Even the smell of was like chocolate for some reason, this moment smelled as fulfillment...its confusing.

"Want me to help you with that blondie?" she took the stick from my hands and twist it to push the pale pink balm out. She scoot closer to me and my lips innately pout to receive the ointment.

But it was not lipstick what reach my skin, but her lips.

And...even if it was not chaste, even if it was unexpected, wrong and ungodly...

I accepted it.  
And the night was still so young.

"Is this what you needed, Elsa?" she said with her right hand's thumb cupping my face and her left arm crawling thru my back to engulf my waist and pushing herself onto my lap.  
"N-n-nn-. I... th-th-th-th" no word could come out of my throat, my head was clouded with horrific deviant thoughts. I tried to disperse them away by shaking my head, but her hand was still controlling me, forcing me softly to nod.  
"Oh, sweetie. You don't have to strain yourself by talking if its too difficult. You just..." her hand left my chin and started to trace a dangerous road with her index finger from my neck descending to the crevice of my breasts " _have to let your_ **body** do the talking part."

A delightful feeling traversed my nerves. Starting in my chest and penetrating to my spine causing a spasm in my mid section and the tensing of my thigh muscles. The slow deliverance of those last words, had such a seductive connotation, the reaction my body was presenting was unavoidable. I closed my eyes and my lips parted just enough to let Anna know I accepted her caressing.  
She responded by kissing me in a way no other person had ever done before. I felt my legs part as if they had a mind of their own. I tensed my legs to try and reason with my body.  
I was not strong enough. And I'm not that naive, I could tell what my body language was telling her. I wanted more. More of her love, more of her touch, more of this wrong feeling. But I shouldn't. This is my sister and- nothing else should be needed as an excuse.

So why is this so hard to control. Why can't I wake up and stop this. I could just snap my fingers until the truth was clear to me, that I was alone in that gray room, that this was all in my imagination.

But I didn't wanted that. I needed Anna by my side on that bed. I need Anna to hold my hand when we sleep, to wake up next to her in the morning, pull her from the soft arms of slumber by kissing her like a fabled beauty. I need her love to save me from the darkness in this world.  
And if having her here in this room means, to have her in this way, the way lovers own each others soul and flesh. Then I'll defile our flesh to this dark goddess embalming my core.

When did this feeling began? Was it when my lips touched the looking glass or... was it years ago when Anna helped me recover from depression by taking me out for a sisters date. Only the two of us in the movies, eating ice cream cones on the bridge on the way back home, holding hands while we took the long way back to enjoy the starry night just for a bit longer. Did it began when she forced shower me everyday because I felt so bad I had no will power to do it myself.

Did it matter?

"I-I-I-I w-w-want-t you, I n-need... You Anna. I want your best and your w-worse. I want your pretty and your undisclosed. I need you with me as we used to be and... and any form you need us to be"

* * *

 **AN:** Hï, Hell0, hey there. This is getting a bit dark. I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for your previews feedback and the incoming one. Please let me know if my spelling is wrong, there is only so much google can help. I have yet again updated chapters 1-2, Apparently I have misspellings for through as trough all thru those chapters.

See you next chapter and before its too late: ?v=wRXxpUrOe3E


	4. Chapter 4: Faux Sèrum

**4\. Faux Sèrum**

* * *

 ****** Hey Elsa, still wake :s *****

 ***** Yeah, what up Anna? ******

 ****** Just wanted to remind you that you can text me if you feeling  
lonely or idk anythin *****

 ***** Don't worry love, we'll talk at lunch. See ya tmrr babe ******

 ****** uh?. kay G'night babe? *****

Well she did sounded _happier_ than our emotional lunch a couple days ago. But ' **babe** ', I didn't think Elsa was the type of girl that would call her friends babe, she is usually more reserved and formal, even when addressing me, her own sister.

My phone clock said it was fifteen past one, I really hope she gets some sleep, she already missed Literature yesterday because she over slept.

My eyes were almost giving up the fight, my breath became slower and I was finding the sweet spot laying on my side... _until_ my eyes connected with pale green bright ones across my bed.  
"Aah! Oh, its just- I'm sorry Rory, but your eyes were like ghostly for a sec. Uh did my phone wake you up?"

"Not really, I was thinking about a story I read this afternoon online, it was about these two brothers that had a legal dispute over the rights to an App that got very popular lately. And then I was thinking about you and Elizabeth, as a complete opposite to their relationship" Is she...who's _Elizabeth_? "You and your sister seem to be really close. I'm an only child so I guess always wanted a sister. I mean Malena... my step mom is like an older sister to me, almost. She is turning thirty two this month and I'm nineteen, but to be honest she looks younger"

"Wait, you're older than me... how? you look like thirteen. Are you sure you're not like a fairy or one of those kids from Peter Pan's stories?" I really thought she was some sort of genius thirteen year old that got here for her brains. And she is so cute! "You are adorable"

"Should I take that as a compliment" aw, is she blushing? Wait-wait a second. Am I, am I flirting with Rory? Sure, she is mysterious and a cutie but. Oh, I think I'm flirting with her. It wouldn't be the first time, and we're not in high school anymore, this won't be one of those hey let's be lez and make out for funsies, we are adults now, we could be girlf-partn-we might be serious about it. Take it slow, she might not be into girls, there are still straight girls... probably out there in the world. And even if they feel attracted to other girls it might not be serious.

"Hum, yeah. Totally babe" real smooth you dumb dumb "I mean its _totally late_ " saved! " _Yaaaaawn~_ , goodnight Rory".

I couldn't keep eye contact with her after that and pretended to be sleeping by facing to the wall and hugging my pillow tight. I wonder what was keeping Elsa up this late, and well I have to tell her about Rory and I'm sure she will support me, and maybe she will finally come out of the closet.

Elsa has never had a boyfriend... or a girlfriend either, but I know she is not asexual. I once saw her laptop's browser history, her searches where mostly about something called first time videos, no boys in those videos for what I watched.  
She didn't have a date for prom, instead she asked me to be her date which was very sweet but it was when Hans and I were dating. That did not end well, Elsa went back into a depression which I could help her overcome, I had to, it was my fault after all. Hans wasn't even worth it, he just wanted to fulfill some sexual fantasy. **Asshole**. I regret dating him, Elsa was right about him all along.

Ugh, why is sleeping so hard now!  
Every time I try to stop thinking and sleep, I start thinking about Elsa or Rory, or both. I guess I can't wait 'till tomorrow, I'll send Elsa a text. No! I can't wake her up just for that!

Even if I get any sleep, tomorrow is going to be a hard day...

And indeed it was. I was so distracted by the sleep deprivation that during volley classes I broke my 'ball to the face' record. Although one of them was because I thought seeing Elsa, guess I got hit in the head a lot that day. The last time Elsa came to one of my games or practices was back in high school. Her excuse for not coming to see me was that our uniforms were _too revealing_ and uncomfortable to wear and some weird feminist term I can't quite recall. I never told her that I helped designing the Arendelle's Amazons team uniform.

* * *

 **ooo**

Today was a hard day. All thru the night I had to fight the urge to comply to mirror's Anna requests. Since two days ago, when I decided to own the wrong feelings towards my sister, and accepted her fictional kisses and roaming hands, Anna has gotten bolder and is firmly determined to go where no other has ever been.

She wants us to do something so despicable... yet I know she only wants it because, I, because I want her too.  
But we can't. I had complied and let her touch me lustfully from head to toe. I have felt her hands massage, squeeze and pinch into the soft flesh of my breasts, her lips and saliva seducing my neck, my fingers, my nipples, my nose and my lips. I let her feel all of me... except for my sex. There is where I've drawn a line. Its ridiculous and even I find it a nuisance, but once we cross that invisible line, we could no longer be who we are now. We would no longer be _human_ , we would be no better than animals. How could I do that to her if I love her, strip her away from her humanity, making her but a lust beast.

The only way I have managed to stop her from advancing any further is exercise. I have done about a hundred squats or even more, maybe the sore muscles are enough punishment in her eyes or she ends up as tired as I am by the end of the day.  
Mirror Anna had the idea of visiting the real Anna's volley practice this morning, and she did, she even took some photos of Anna. I still don't get why an athlete has to wear those tiny shorts to play volley.  
Which is the same reason I'm doing squats five minutes before Anna comes to my dorm with pizza slices and probably looking... I need more squats.

 **Knock-Knock**. The sound from the lower part of the door, Anna was kicking the wood, her hands must be occupied with the pizza. I'm sitting on the floor, sweating and sore, my muscles inflamed and my mind... pure. I force my self up, a grunt escaping my throat.  
"I'm coming, Anna, just a second" every step a needle of quick pain thru my legs. I take a deep breath and turn the knob opening the door and inviting Anna in.

"Pizza is here!" said my sister cheerful as ever.

She indeed had a nine inch plain white box, a can of coca~cola for us to share and a pair of straws. And then I had to look at her, her beautiful face holding an honest warm smile my face can't avoid replicating.  
I take the box from her and place it on the desk going around my bed, Anna tilts her head to right showing confusion. She kicks her shoes off and walks thru the bed setting down the coke on the desk and sitting down on my bed.

She looks at me joyfully and pats the spot to her left presenting it for me to sit by her side. I can't help but smiling and feeling a blush crawl under my cheeks. I took of my sneakers and took a step forwards when Anna extended her hand in front of her signaling me to stop.  
"Are those new pants?" her chocolate eyebrows knitted together.

"N-No, m-m-mom gave th-these yoga pan-nts t-t-to me last christ-t-tmas" I was stuttering so much, why?

"Are you sure, you look different. Twirl for me, babe." B-babe?! Where did that came from? Do I really look strange? But, as per usual, I did as Anna requested. "No no. Slower" And I did it again, slower this time.

"S-s-ssee, the same old p-p-pa-ants." her face was thoughtful and intense. And her next words were, acute to say the least.

"Your ass got bigger. But bigger good, you know, not fat or immense. Just fuller, um, how can I... your butt looks good in those pants"  
We were both blushing red and hot like a flame. And a awkward silence set in for a few seconds longer than I would like it to be.

"I-I-I squats...an-d-d-d thank y-y-you An-Anna" she bursted in a laughter and I followed. She fell on her back as she tried to recover from our cackling up.

I sat down next to her still chuckling a bit. Her skirt had risen a couple of inches up and her thighs were at full display, but what my eyes were seeking for was barely peeking into my sight, her green- No! stop it. Pizza night, and that's it. Behave like a sentient being Elsa, focus.  
I looked away from her and my eyes met the mirror across the dorm. And I saw myself kissing Anna, like I would kiss the other Anna. Shook my head to make sure it was nothing more than a mere mesmerism.  
It was.

Anna sit up and wipe some tears the laughing had brought to her eyes. "We are such dorks. Oh, that made me so hungry. Let's eat before the pizza gets cold and our can of soda gets warm" if only she knew how hard this visit has been to me.

We ate the pepperoni and cajun style spiced slices of pizza, and clean the fatty oily sensation drinking the can of soda with two straws, one for each, although, I worry I might have sipped from Anna's a few times both being identical white plastic same lengthened generic straws.  
This night was the best I had in a long time, but it was fated to die.

All the fun, our pleasant chat, all would end with Anna going back to her own dorm.

Anna got up and stretched until her back pop the air off her spine joints and mewl with satisfaction. She put on her shoes back and took a last look at the mirror to check her makeup. "My dorm doesn't have a mirror"

" **Please stay!** Jus-Just-t-t for the night, please, An-Anna."

She turned to me with a disappointing look, I knew what her answer was going to be "I can't stay Elsa, I'm sorry. but, I have Volley courses tomorrow early in the morning".

It hurt. Having her just for a moment every day, when I deserved to have her by my side. I felt anger, sadness, yearning all bottled up in my chest ready to burst. "I-I don't care ab-bout your stupid volley. Y-you only play it because of the **slut** uniforms they wear..." hot tears ran thru my face as I collapsed to my knees. Why was I pushing her away? Why couldn't I just... accept it, that there is no Anna and Elsa, not in the way my mind has made it to be lately.

But then warmth wrapped my body, Anna was holding me, on her knees, crying. _I don't deserve her._  
"I know how much it hurts Elsa, and _believe me_ , it hurts me too. And calling me a slut or whore or a cunt, will not work on me, you can't hurt me, because you love me more than anyone will ever love me, and we know that".

 _I don't deserve her_.

My tears kept rolling down my cheeks, like healing rain, cleansing the pressure off my chest.  
My eyes seek hers, I swallow hard and cease breathing, my lips draughting a kiss that Anna with no hesitation participates in. Chaste, nothing but a peck for her, but to me... it was a promise. A promise to Anna, ' _I will try_ '.

Anna still loves to break mom's rule. I know that, as chaste as our kisses are, siblings our age don't kiss each other on the lips, but we are not just siblings, not just sisters... we are _special_. And I think she missed this too. Not in the same way I do, but it still makes me feel a little better.

"There, better now sweetie?" I was, so I nodded "Uhm, so, my roommate Rory, well..." she was scratching the back of her neck and her eyes leaving mine "she told me about this social worker that can help... us, with, well you know like therapy. We could go tomorrow... if you want of course."

"M-m-maybe it would hel-p. Th-th-thanks, An-nn-na, for being here for me" she fought tears creeping in her eyes and helped me get up.

* * *

We said goodnight, and she left. I closed the door and there in front of me was Anna in the mirror sitting on the bed and pretending to be weary.

"Finally, _she_ left. I really thought for a moment there that she would ruin our night. And... tonight will be _the night_ , right babe?"

I did not responded. But instead, I undressed and hid myself under the red wig.

I did not want to fight myself no more.

Tonight was going to be the night.

 _Tonight, I would stop being a human_...


	5. Chapter 5: Faux Sèrums

**5\. Faux Sèrums**

 _*Warning: Adult topics ahead. There are mentions of_ **dark** _stuff in this chapter, be careful and remember this is just fictional entertainment. Please enjoy!_

* * *

All this time pretending that I could be _normal_ , all the time hiding my wrong and sinister, pretending that the reason for my lack of interest in a boyfriend was _normal_ , all that time wasted.  
I should have been stronger, bolder. I should have been honest about my true nature, and let her know. Maybe that way, maybe she would have understood, or, at the very least she would have helped me overcome my _addiction_ to her. But now its too late.

In front of the mirror I stand, my red striped white panties rolled on my left ankle, the door locked, the curtain hiding my room and my actions, my core yearning for my-for her touch.  
Thanks to the communal showers, I have not shaved, not properly, my lucky genetics gave me legs that require no shaving... but that's not what Anna was looking at. She was fascinated with the stylized patch of hair crowning my sex.  
My mouth got watery as the thought of _her,_ actually being as close as mirror Anna was supposed to be, my legs started shaking not only with anticipation but also strained by exercise.

Anna gets up and gently pushes me towards the bed until the back of my knees is touching the edge of the mattress, a soft blow of her finger tips on my sternum to force me into sitting position.  
I don't want to stop her, not anymore. After feeling Anna's love thru those kind words, her support, and her arms around me... and that brief kiss. This is love.

I'm in love with my sister.  
There is no need for workarounds or excuses. Her love is the only thing that has kept me alive, the only thing that gives me hope.  
I love her playful nature, her protectiveness, her kindness, the way she dances around the place when we are alone, her secret kisses...

I look at the mirror and see Anna on her knees behind me, wrapping her arms around my chest and kissing my neck. Feeling her lips made me shiver, her right hand playfully teasing my breast by circling around the sensitive erecting pink flesh and neglecting her touch to my needy places. I could feel a drop of arousal traversing my inner thigh and descending to the bed sheet underneath me.

" **Fuck me Anna, just do it already** "

"Well, will you look at that, no more stuttering. I was getting attached to it. But if _you_ really want me to..." she grabs me by the neck, not applying enough grip to suffocate me but, enough to make me yield and follow to assume the position she wants from me. She pushes my head to the mattress and my ass high up, supporting my weight on my knees and shoulders as my hands grope my chest, slowly descending to my wet pulsating sex.

My fingers reach my vulva, as the tip of my middle finger touches my clitoris, my whole body tightens as the intense delight travels through my skin. My index finger joins in a circling pattern rubbing with ascending intensity. Anna controlling my movements to lead my to pleasure.  
My face retorts the lustful joy that invades my flesh in the mirror and I pretend the girl masturbating on my bed with a red wig on is Anna, my Anna.

And I can feel it, climax edging on my nerves. My feet contorting and my toes clenching as my legs gave up, and I lay on my stomach. My hand left my breast to ascend to my throat and gains control over my breathing, just like I wish Anna would.  
My eyes closed as my mind goes blank... and then in my head the image of Anna, the real Anna kissing me, a real kiss this time, just as couples do in movies.  
My muscles clench from head to toe, and then as the orgasm arrives, relaxation, release as no other.

I had no more energy left in my body. Those last twenty minutes had left me in ruins, I didn't bother trying to dress or to remove the red hair of my head... I just couldn't. It has been long since I slept as easy as this night.

* * *

 **ooo**

* * *

It has been so long since the last time we shared a **kiss** and its the first time Elsa has ever initiated it. I guess that now that mom is not snooping around she can finally relax and accept how much she likes them. I'm glad I was strong enough to leave her, I almost flaked there when we kissed and stayed with her... but the fact that she is still hiding **that** from me, kept me determined to follow the plan.  
She deserves, much more.

Back at my dorm I was greeted by Rory, I knew she was curious about my night, and, well I also know how hard it has been for her to make friends at campus, so I gladly shared the events of our night... except the kiss.

"Well, its good that she is doing exercise. It helps with depression and its healthy anyway". I wonder if that is true, Rory seems to know a lot about the topic... I wonder if she has had episodes of depression like Elsa, or, maybe she read it in one of the many books she has access in our college library. She seemed fairly acquainted with the terms.

"Yeah, I guess. Um, have you... ever had an episode of depression, Rory?" she looked upset by the question, she crossed her arms and her eyes went to her feet. Maybe I was pushing-

"I was sixteen... Malena and my father, had just signed the divorce forms, not before having arguments and shouting every night for almost six months. Even in our big house with thick walls, I could hear their nonsense fighting over anything and everything. Every night I would be afraid of my future, my dad would have me stay with him... but I had learned to love my new mother during the years she lived with us." Tears traveled down her youthful face as she paused. "Then the day came, she has suitcases and boxes ready to move to an apartment as she, father and their lawyers have settled in a contract. I begged her to take me with her. But she had to remind me that her hands were tied by law. Taking me, would have been kidnapping. I was young and, reckless- No, stupid!  
I ran upstairs into my father bedroom..." she wiped hear face and her glasses, then took a deep breath before continuing. "I woke up two months later in the hospital. And she was there for me. She has been there for me ever since".

Sometime during Rory's story I had gone across from my bed where I was sitting, to hers. My arms around her shoulders. I felt terrible for asking her to tell me this, and the memories of Elsa's worst state came back to me as well.  
So, I shared Elsa's- our depression episodes. How we could be in the same bedroom, yet, Elsa would be avoiding all contact with me, she stopped eating lunch with me, she stopped being happy.  
And then, it came the resolution, me confronting her and finally getting her to talk back to me, and the many days and nights that we had to fight against the darkness inside her just to see the beauty of the world.

After many more tears and sobs, we were exhausted, but, we had smiles in our faces. I had promised Elsa that I would be discreet about her... past, but I guess I couldn't just listen to Rory open her heart like that and just nod politely and go to sleep.

I explained Rory about my early volley course with a long yawn as I went back to my side of the room to put on an over sized plain shirt. She said she understood, and even promised me to not read the book she got with her from the library to keep the light off even if it was barely past ten.

* * *

 **ooo**

* * *

I woke up five minutes before six, even sleeping right on schedule, I was feeling tired. Maybe it was an emotional overcharge... or fat delicious pizza messing up with my high performance athlete's diet. I took the quickest shower I could, luckily for me there was still a lot of hot water this early in the morning. After putting on my uniform and doing my hair into a precise ponytail, I took a glance over at the sleeping blonde a few steps from me. She looked like an angel, just like little Elsa did when we did sleepovers and she would fall asleep first.

After the day of volley and hours of boring lecture courses, it was time for our session with the social worker. I got to there first, and waited for Elsa to find me sitting on the long bench in front of the psychologist office.

I was playing Free fall on my phone while waited, until, a tap on the shoulder brought my attention off the digital gems on my screen. It was Elsa, but, lipstick, a light green summer dress, her hair in a relaxed thick tress. She looked so beautiful. Her lips...  
Is that my...?

"So, should we knock, or is the social worker expecting us?" No stuttering, confident, and in a light green summer dress, is this really the same girl I had pizza with yesterday?

"Legs, I mean. Yes, we should knock before going in. You look pretty by the way." Elsa smiled smugly, she took my compliment with more panache than I would have seen her do before.

We knocked, and the voice of a rather old lady invited us in. She was in her fifties maybe even older, a bun on her white hair and her big old fashioned glasses covering a big part of her face.  
She requested that Elsa was alone during the session. So I was back outside in the hall, guess free fall it is.

After losing all my lives, and giving heart to thirty puppies on Instagram, the office door opened up slowly, Elsa came out. Her head facing downwards, her makeup a bit messed, and sadness overflowing her pores. What did she do to the smiling beauty I met half an hour ago. I mean, yes, crying can be a release... but she looked- she seemed so happy and relaxed just before entering that room.

"She... wants t-t-to speak to you" look at me Elsa! What have I done. She is worse than before.

We traded places, I went in the office and Elsa sat on that bench, her attention full to the screen glowing in her hands.  
The social worker offered me a chair while still writing something in a big yellow note pad. I sat in silence until she finished, nervous about what she needed to tell me and a bit intimidated by the old black desk full of things a doctor would have... except a computer.

She finally set her pen down and closed the note book "Anna I presume. Well lets talk about your sister. Elsa has developed a rather unhealthy attachment to you, she describes her housing situation as unsatisfactory and seems very committed to go back to a former time and the childish behavior you and her used to have during your early teen years. I assure you, she will move on and leave this behind her. All I need you to do is to keep doing everything the same as you have up to date. No sleepovers, no relocating, just normal sibling interaction during lunch and any other social event you attend to. This should clear Elsa's mind from the confusion, anxiety and obsession issues, then you could be normal sisters again. Her speech impediment is psychosomatic but I guess you already knew about it, that should be fixed as well. She just needs to be more mature about this whole situation."

I left the office filled with doubt. Why was she using the word _normal_ like that, I mean yes, we are not like the rest of people, but so what! Why should we?  
Elsa stood up as I closed the door behind me. I could see that she was pretending she was better, faking a smile like she used to in our last days of high school.  
"So, how d-did it go in th-th-there?" you can't lie to me sis, but, I sure have and will lie to you until you are honest with me.

"Well she didn't tell me anything I didn't knew before" and she doesn't know _the truth_ like I do "but, she did recommend me one thing... She said that we should relocate you isso- issofact- as soon as possible"

"Um, to a _psych ward_ -"

"No, you silly blonde. To my dorm room."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hi, hell0, hey there. Seems like Anna and mirrorAnna are really good at fabricating truths. This chapter was juicer than the previews ones? How did you like it? Any spelling mistakes, please let me know.


	6. Chapter 6: Deux

**6\. Deux**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Have you figured out yet. If so, please keep it a secret. I think I have give enough clues by now. Please do not spoil _it_ in the comments.**

* * *

"Really, do you think its okay. But what about your roommate, um, Rory? Where would she sleep?" Why am I asking this, what if she realizes about the fact that her roommate will not just agree to trade her bed for mine. Especially if she knew the _things_ that have happened on it.

"Elsa, I don't care what she thinks. Its not like I'm going to ask her to move to a different room..." No, is she, am I dreaming again? "we would just have to share a bed as usual Elsa, not biggie right?"

Is like she could read my mind. She traversed the puzzling labyrinth of my sick psyche, and found the happiness I seemed to have forgotten about. My eyes opened wide and a smile that I have trouble describing, was bubbling in my face, I felt light, it was exciting. We would be together again, just like I dreamed... well _not_ exactly, but we would be together regardless. Together, as we were meant to be.

"So, is it okay if I pack my things, right now, and, and..." can't breathe, its so exciting! "I'll just, go. See you at your room, Anna."

"Sure, I will order some food and wait for you in our room." _Our_ room, that sounded, how could I describe it... delicious.

I walked to my dorm, or floated, or danced. I felt light as a feather. Other students were looking at me, they must have, I couldn't care less. This feeling of pure happiness was suddenly ripped away from me by the dorm room's door. I would have to confront her, the Anna in the mirror, let her go, let her know that our nightly rituals will no longer be.

I take a deep breath and just go inside. I start packing the few items I had took out of my suitcase and putting my laundry in a big black plastic bag. All this while hyper focusing on keeping my sight away from the looking glass behind me.

"So, is there anything you might wanna tell me? Something like… thank you" I remained silent and kept on packing.

"Oh, thank you my love for lying to the shrink so she wouldn't notice I'm a sick deviant lusting for her own sister… **Stop it!, Anna** , stop talking thru my lips. This is over, I-I don't need you anymore. I have the real Anna and… And what? Did she confessed that she is a sis con like you, Elsa?" Hot tears took my eyes hostage, I looked down, disappointed and my fists clenched, because I knew _she_ was right. Of course she was right, we are the same person after all, I'm alone in this room talking to myself. It felt real, and, it hurts. Why would the world make the perfect girl for me an impossible girl.

"Thank you, Anna. If it wasn't for you I would have gone insane, you helped me sleep, you made me bolder, you loved me when I needed love, you made me accept the feelings I had concealed away for so long."

"See, that was not so hard. I will keep helping you, but… you need to tell me what is the plan from now on. Will Anna be just a fantasy, impossible and terribly close to us- I mean you, or, are we moving forward with my plan?"

I took the red wig from the desk and put it in a cardboard shoe box. I might need Mirror Anna to help me no matter what my plan is. If I choose to seduce my sister, I will need her strength and determination. And, if I choose to live denying the truth, I will definitely need _her..._

* * *

 **ooo**

* * *

I'm very excited about _this_. It always is. Can't wait to see the look on her face. All this time hiding her away, making sure to never say or use the wrong term and spoiling the surprise. Nothing like the first time, right?

"Ha, what's so funny Anna? You're smiling at instant cup noodles."

Come on Anna, hold it together, now Rory knows that you are up to something. "Nothing, just remembering this morning during volley course, I scored a point with my face. I've been a bit distracted, but, at least that time it payed off." And just like this morning: 'She dives head first and saves the point'.

Lucky me, she smiled candidly and proceeded to check on her steamy hot cup of her beef flavored noodles. A couple of minutes after, I heard someone calling my name from the corridor and a couple of knocks on the wood, Elsa was here. I opened the door slowly to create a fictional slow pan into the corridor. And there it was, my sister, a shy smile on her face and her maya blue eyes as bright as usual. I take her suitcase and let her in, and immediately turn to look at the petite blonde eating noodles in the desk at the other side of the room.

She rushes into swallowing the food in her mouth before standing up and walking clumsily toward us. She extends her hand to my sister and welcomes her to the room. "Oh, you must be Elizabeth, Anna has told me a lot about you, I'm Aurora by the way but you can call me…" And suddenly she becomes a statue, her eyes go wide as she stares into Elsa's blue eyes, her nose sprinkled with subtle little dots and her prominent cheekbones. Finally she realized. Her eyes then scan me, looking for those same trades. Her mouth goes a gape and she inhales soundly in a gasp " **T-Twins** , you, you two, why? Why didn't Anna, Anna you why would you hide this…? Need to calm down, can't breathe!".

That is exactly what I was expecting her reaction to be. I know it is kinda weird to get any pleasure from seeing someone in shock after seeing two beautiful ladies that are almost two drops of water, but oh I think it has grown into me.

We are the same height, both have freckles although Elsa has less prominent ones because she hates the beach for some reason, our eyes are light blue and big, our nose is tiny and curving upwards, we have rather big ears… but I'm starting to love them as part of us now.

Rory, sat down in her bed with the help of Elsa, and slowly calm herself by practicing breathing exercises similar to the kind we use on volley practices to maintain our stamina. Then my sister's hand is presented to the breathless green eyed blonde. "I'm Elsa Fagerström, Anna's twin sister. I'll be living with you from now on. I hope we can get to know each other and be friends, Rory." She shakes hands with Elsa, she looked a bit flustered and smaller, I could swear she became a year younger right there. I guess she has that effect on people. Elsa's voice is deeper than mine, maybe to differentiate herself from me, or maybe we are just different in our tones. Maybe to sound more mature.

"...so identical twins, but, your hair is… which one of you dyes her hair?" Natural on her to be this curious, to respond to her I only pointed at my head, the reminder showing slightly at the roots. I need to dye it again soon by the way.

As per usual she had the basic questions to ask twins people gather from movies, and as usual we would comply and respond all of them: "Elsa was born three hours earlier, but she is not the older one no matter what she tells you!"

"Well, I'm almost a whole inch taller than An-Anna… It's true Anna, stop looking at me with those knife shaped eyes." **Lies!**

"Elsa hates the pink color and hates gourmet cheeses, and pop music."

"Anna is the sporty one, I'm the smart one I guess..." Oh she wants to get poked in the ribs with _that_ attitude aye. "...ow, stop it Anna!"

"I started dyeing it red a few days before we got into high school. Elsa was against it and was very vocal about it..."

"I was afraid she would no longer be Anna, that she would stop being my twin sister, it was a hard concept to understand even if I was not really a child anymore by then. All those thoughts disappeared once she did it and asked me to help her with the hair dryer. Then with her hair dry and shiny she looked at me from the reflection in our vanity mirror, her smile was still there, she was still my sister even if our hair didn't match anymore." She then hugged me from the waist as we sit next to each other on my… on our bed, pushing me a little closer to her, just like I like her to do.

What I wasn't expecting was Elsa then turning to face me, still keeping the tight grip on me. The way she was looking at me made me shiver and I felt cold for a second… a burning cold sensation ran thru my spine as she kissed me softly. It was a normal kiss, but being in front of Rory, it made it feel… wrong, well, not wrong… I can't explain it. Then it was over, it was not even a second long.

"Is, that something _normal_ for twins?" Is it? We never really cared, but, we also knew that we shouldn't do it in public. Oh god, what should I tell Rory. She was _blushing_ , but not nearly as bad as I was.

"Don't worry about it _babe_ , we have been doing it for all our life, is not different than holding her hand, or hugs or sleeping together." **Babe**? I thought that was reserved for me Elsa… Since when is she so casual and relaxed. She didn't even stutter when explaining.

Our conversation continued when we moved to the desk by the window to ate the noodles and then some more time when we finished. I'm glad Rory was satisfied by Elsa's reply. Also that neither of them seem to care that I didn't order food but instead got the cheapest form of nutrition I could find in the dorms machine.

As the night fell upon us and the twins topic got pretty much cemented in Rory's mind, our conversation was about a variety of themes, and Rory and Elsa seem to share many interests. Not surprising really, they are both the quiet and thinking kind, they are both blond and beautiful even when they don't realize it.

Still Elsa's behavior lately has changed, is not bad, but I wonder from **whom** she got those phrases and… the bravado. She seems less anxious, more open, like she had nothing to hide. But she can't fool me, no sir, I know she is hiding a few ' ** _secrets_** ', yet I will do nothing about them, not now when she finally has came back to me.

We changed into or comfy sleeping wear, no bras allowed, no sexy undergarments or silly see through lingerie, just plain colored t-shirts and soft cotton shorts. Elsa's must be really short it looked like she was not even wearing any, but I know she is not that kind of girl.

"Um, I can wear something else if you want me to Anna. You seem to be uneasy about me not wearing shorts..." She tries to pull her shirt lower to cover her thighs just slightly more.

"No, pf-ff, its fine sweetie, just get over here. We should be sleeping already." I tap next to me on the bed. I think Elsa likes to be closer to the wall, I guess it be me falling off the edge of the world in my dreams one of these days. She lays down next to me, so we are facing each other. She holds my hand and I can feel her heart beat on my palm. It felt… natural, like an instinctive remedy applied onto my skin.

Now, all I need is to stick to the plan, make her come clean about _the thing._ Oh, how I missed our sleepovers...

* * *

 **Author's Note 2: Oh, h3y there. Thanks so much for the favs and follows to the story. Here to remind you not to spoil the thing you discovered during this chapter. I'm still learning how to pot files from Libreoffice into ff, but I'll get there soon. Why don't treat yourself with a fine song by The Cranberries, you choose it this time. Til next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Faux Paix

**7\. Faux paix**

* * *

We slept so early. It was just the way we used to, the way we were meant to. The rhythm of her heart drumming thru her skin, I could feel it on my palm, soothing me into blissful rest. This room has no mirror, the former inhabitants might have broke it in a wild night of partying. I don't need a mirror when we are together.

It was still dark when I woke up, I didn't check my phone screen to check the time, instead I just laid there, looking at the red beauty sleeping next to me. No worries, no fear, no anger, her face was pure and clean, her hair was a bit messy to be honest, but it was Anna, my Anna. This gray room, the window with a simple and boring view facing to the other dorm rooms building, none of that felt like that dreadful empty room I spent a month and days trapped with myself.

I stayed like that for some time, and the sun consumed the midnight blue turning it into the sky blue a september morning could only have. The light came into the room and bathe Anna with a soft fuzzy yellow light, she glowed like a gift from the heavens, a gift sent for… someone else.

The anxiety and the fear of being all alone, was not here anymore, but, what if I was wrong, what if I took the wrong choice? Every event of our lives is decided by us. No! Our lives are nothing more than the congregation of random events we can have little to no input in. I do not believe in fate… but if it was fate, are we meant to be together or are we destined to be just sisters?

Why can't I just accept it? Why do I need more of her, all the time? Why can't I share her to someone else with an easier life ahead for them?

I scooted closer to her until our foreheads touch, I could feel the warm air coming out of her nose on my lips, it tickles. I wish I was stronger, but I'm weak, my flesh can't stand it. If I don't get up right now… it's going to be bad.

I sneaked out from Anna's embrace and got off the bed. I looked back at her, still sleeping, and how could I blame her, it is a saturday after all. My eyes then went instinctively to the door… no mirror, that's right, no Anna there to take things too far too soon. Still, it feels strange not having her here, even if she has never been real, she did helped me… right?

"Good morning Elsa… _yaaawn~_. Sorry, Its just so early." Rory sat up on her bed with a yawn and her tired eyes watery. "Why did you took a picture of Anna sleeping?"

 **What?**  
Why is my phone in my hands… did I really just- did mirror Anna…? _Don't just stand there, lie!_ "Well she looks so serene, its almost as she was not the Anna I know, she is even silent for once." I finished with a smile, mirror Anna would be proud, I didn't even stutter this time.  
Apparently that was enough for her and she silently agreed with a nod before putting on her glasses and stretched the slumber away.

She really is as young as Anna said, I guess she must be one of those _Mathletes_ that skipped a few grades and got to college years early.

We had cardboard flavored cereal, it's supposed to be healthy. We didn't talk that much during breakfast, but I did notice her gazing, maybe she is still looking for differences between the sleeping redhead and myself. Her pale green eyes are beautiful, but she is hard to read… like me. I can see that she wants to say something, yet she keeps it to herself. A breeze leaked from under the door and send shivers up my legs… Oh, I see it now. I'm not wearing pants, that is what she was looking at. Anna was looking at me the same way last night, I think the girl in the mirror was right all along, there might be hope for _us_.

I took a shower, this building's showers were as disgusting as the ones on the building mirroring it. But, unlike many other times, this morning they were deserted. As I passed by the three small circular mirrors fixed on the wall over the sinks by the entrance, I saw three scenes presented in the circular reflectors: Anna awake in the middle of the pitch black night, laying next to me on the bed, her hand inside her red shorts, violently moving. In the second one I saw myself wearing the redheaded wig and pinning down Anna on the bed, my hand trapping hers under her back as the other attacked her femininity. The third circle has us siting on the edge of the bed, tenderly kissing, as lovers would do without prejudice, in front of us was the innocent green eyed blonde trapped to wooden chair, watching us, both fascinated and grossed out, with no other option but to enjoy our sinning.

These thoughts polluting my mind, gained full control over me. I felt as I forced myself against the cold white tiles, turned the cold water faucet and enjoyed mirror Anna's hand muffling my whines and moans while the left one massaged my labia mercilessly. My eyes fluttering as control is handled to the sex persona using me. My glutes get tense as a muted moan comes from my throat. I've never had a session as short as this one, I guess those fantasies trigger something inside my brain causing an over stimulation of my nerves… a fancy way to say horny.

Was the bad state of the place, or, the fact that someone might come in and find out… what if An—Anna came in and saw me. I need to be more careful, I can't just expect her to agree to the deviant plan I'm elaborating for us.

I regained composure, pour some shower gel on my exfoliating shower rag and cleansed my skin efficiently and avoiding making excessive contact with my sensitive sex. Then a generous amount of coconut and almond oil shampoo to create a dense white foam to crown my head. As I rinse the product off my head a clicking sound behind me, I froze in place, my eyes closed to protect them from the chemicals dripping down in the water. I felt fingers pinching my ass, _Oh no_ , "Booty! The exercise is really working out sis. Help me with my hair, would you honey?"

It has been a while since our last shower together, and just like the last times when Anna forced me to get clean during the worse of my depression, I had to pretend to admire her nude body in a natural way, and pretend her chiseled toned body was not arousing in the slightest to me. It is still hard to this day. Anna's career as a volley ball player has transformed her body over time from soft fragile femininity to defined muscles on the thighs and buttocks as well as a flat tummy and slender yet strong arms. I would be drooling if I wasn't discreetly swallowing my spit.

I could do nothing but nod to her request, and, to be honest I was enjoying us being that close in that tiny booth. Anna turned the hot water faucet, and started by washing her feet and legs, which required her to bend over… we are so lucky being two girls, or else she would be feel…

"Here, take the sponge and do my back." Said before filling her mouth with water and pretending to be one of those statue fountains rich people have on the yard. How could I ever doubted being in love with her. Mirror Anna was right, we were made for each other, ever since we were but a single cell.  
I took the sponge from her hand with a smile and quickly scrubbed her back from neck to heel, enjoying every inch… no, enjoying ever millimeter of her fair skin. She stepped back under the water beams to rinse, turning and facing me and pointing at her basket, a red shampoo bottle. Anna's hair has special needs, her shampoo is from a saloon type brand created for red dyed hair. Proteins and essential oils beside a tint of red dye to maintain the color longer in combination with a sister produced conditioner.

She turned again to give me better access to her hair, she bend her knees slightly so I could reach the roots and apply the product. After that was properly massaged and in pink foam, I moved to the tips, the most damaged part of a woman's hair. I applied the shampoo carefully trying to not break or entangle her red treasure.

She faced me again to rinse her hair, tilting her head back to force water to run down her hair. I took this as an opportunity. While her eyes were closed, I grabbed her conditioner and poured some of the cream on the palm of my hand. The moment she took a step forward I closed the gap and applied the treatment on her hair. Her eyes were wide in surprise, "Wha- Elsa, you, um, too close." I ignored her and continued massaging her mane, tenderly. She was blushing and trying to maintain eye contact with anywhere but my eyes, lips, or… chest. It was working!  
Now she knew how I felt.

Our noses brushing occasionally, her eyes closed, lips parted.

Then nothing. I was no longer at the showers, I'm at a coffee shop, sitting on a table for two. I panic internally, my heart starts to beat fast and my eyes are a wide and at unease. _Calm down Elsa, check your phone and relax._ It was four pm, how?  
There was a hundred questions running thru my head, did, we do anything else on the showers, why am I here, why is it this late?

"Small hot cocoa and a medium sized oatmeal cookie for you and an actual cookie with chocolate chips for the princess." A ridiculous fake british accent from Anna's repertoire. She handles me the cellophane wrapped cookie and set the cardboard cup in the table in front of me, she sits in the chair and removes the lid of the cup so the cocoa gets to the sweet spot of temperature she likes. "Oh, I love coming here on tuesdays, two for the price of one, hey, just like us Elsa!" That childish heart of her… **Tuesday**!?  
No, today is saturday, what is going on?

I pulled my phone again.

It was tuesday, mirror Anna had control over me for three days and a half. "Are you okay Elsa, is there anything wrong?" Three days of my life, how does someone just loses three days? "Elsa, talk to me, what's wrong?" What is this new app on my phone 'My e Diary'?

I shut my eyes closed feeling dazed, I opened them back again and, I realized I was no longer at the coffee shop. In fact I've never been to this place before. I was in a restroom, a public one, there were five stalls, light tubes on the ceiling, big mirrors, heart symbols on the booths doors with names in them, all female. The place was not in terrible shape but, there was a lot of people around me.

I walked out, confused, trying to grasp as much information as I could. I was at some sort of pub or club, a wooden bar with faux leather cushioned stools, a Fiona Apple song sounding in the background, and, perhaps the most important part of information: No men.

"Hey, Elsa, we are over here!" A voice I do not recognize calls me. Deep and raspy, older, dominant. I see her waving hand and approach there cautiously. Sitting there next to Rory (who was wearing a rather scandalous outfit for a girl her age), was a brunette woman. Her eyes were pale green, but piercing like laser, blood red plump lips contrasting her pale moon skin, she was in her thirties apparently. She was wearing a black one piece with a deep 'V' shaped cleavage displaying her amazing breast, D cup perhaps, slim yet curvy. She was holding Rory's hand on the bar.

"We called your sister, she knows you are okay, and that you are here with us." Her presence is breath taking intense, she must be a model or a CEO, and, is she Rory's girlfriend? "Everything's alright, honey? You look confused. Did you took ' _something_ ' in the bathroom?"

"Uh, no. No I don't do those things. I just had a headache, miss..." _Malena._ "Malena."

"No need for the respect or fear sweetie. Just call me Malena. A friend of my daughter is my friend." A smile drawn on her faces as she said those words, but Rory tried to hide it from me. Just like I would do when Anna was affectionate to me on public, trying to hide the depravity in me.

Am I seen things, are they not…

Is it still tuesday?

* * *

 **Author's Note: ?v=4Js-XbNj6Tk**


	8. Chapter 8: Faux liaison

**8\. Faux liaison**

* * *

I checked the time on my phone, it was still tuesday, and it was still september but, it was past eight. Yet again I've lost control over my body and had no recollection of it. What did Mirror Anna did while I… was away?

And this new app, I had to check what it does, _but not right now_. Right now, is that time when I pretend to be a normal girl and pretend I'm not the weirdo I know I am. "Did Anna said anything, did she sounded angry or upset?"

The younger one took a deep breath before responding "She sounded worried, and, I think she cried before calling, she was sniffling a bit." Her face lost a bit of color. "Are you, uh, did you had a fight? I noticed you and Anna have been sharing some sort of 'twin secret eye code'." So she saw that, are we sharing a secret, Anna and, well, mirror Anna?

"I skipped our lunch date and..." And, then what happened? Why can't I remember? We are the same person I should know!

"Oh, that explains why you were so eager to help me buy tonight's outfit." Was I? But, why the inadequate black mini dress then?, I wouldn't recommend it to such a young girl.

"He, so you are the one I have to thank for this delightful view." Does she always talk that way, the way she delivers every statement is filled with something almost macabre. "This one over here is a beauty, but, she is so shy. A shame really, she is either wearing those librarian outfits or au naturel." _Oh dear, you were right about them Elsa, they are like us._ The blonde blushes and hides away her shame locking eyes to the floor. "No, no. Chin up, be proud of us, and more importantly of yourself." She gently guides her face to her eye level… and slowly advances kissing her. Their lips dancing to a silent rhythm, following no rules. _See blondie, never doubt your instinct._ Rory's eyes opened up, she looks worried, she looks at me in a plea, and holds the older woman's hand.

Malena looks at me, her gaze shows her disappointment. "You didn't told her about **us**. We have discussed this before, Rory, I **was** married to your father, it might not be normal, but our love is not stranger than anyone else is."

Rory gets close to Malena, she whispers something in the older woman's ear. The brunette pulls a fifty dollars bill and calls the bartender. She signals us to follow her. We went upstairs, she turned on the lights and asked us to turn them off when we were done 'discussing'. The second floor was filled with big round tables covered with chairs. I imagine they rent this place for events, probably weddings or private parties. We walked in far enough to find what a guess should be the dance floor. We grabbed each a chair from a different table and made a triangle in the center of the room. Once sitting, Rory closed her eyes taking a deep breath, preparing to talk, trying to beat her nerves.

"Remember the story I told you about my suicide attempt…?" _Oh, yeah she did_ _tol_ _d_ _me_ _that story on monday, Elsa._ I could somehow remember fragments of a conversation with Rory, it was about something sad, but I could not remember any details. "Well, I might have omitted some parts to that story. You see my father was very strict, he had a lot of rules, he was overprotecting of me ever since my mother died. I didn't have friends and was not allowed to go out alone, but then Malena came into our lives. She took me to malls, movie theaters, water parks. At first I was anxious, I was not accustomed to the crowds, but, Malena kept me moving forward. And we fell in love. For a brief moment I was happy..." Rory could no longer fight the tears that were creeping in her eyes for a couple minutes and stopped talking.

Malena got up and got closer to the blonde, made her stand up and holds her in a tight embrace, the height difference now more visible. "Rory had always fought with the concept of not owning her own life and decisions, and when the divorce was imminent… and we would be apart, that triggered a chain of terrible and rotten thoughts in her brain. She felt hopeless, abandoned, betrayed..." Tears flow from both women as the older one takes a pause. "I remember running upstairs, and finding her on the floor of the main bedroom's bathroom, I can't describe how terrible it felt, how afraid and powerless I felt. But I had to save her, I needed her to survive, and she needed me. And now we are here, together..."

 _Aw, do you see that Elsa? Even in the darkest of times, nothing can defeat love._ Nothing can defeat love, when love is the only bound, but, Anna is not my step twin sister. No one in this world would ever say 'oh don't worry is not incest, they are step sisters'. We would be marked as pariahs no matter where we hide… and that if **we** were ever together.

Malena kisses Rory in the forehead, tenderly, like a prayer. "It's time to take you two home, it's getting late and you have classes tomorrow." She then looked at me with those specter pale green eyes, "I hope you can understand… **us**." She was so vulnerable, she looked so different than the woman I met at the bar an hour ago.

"I'm..." _Wait Elsa, what are you?_ "… I'm in love with..." _Stop it, you barely know them, you are gonna ruin our plans!_ "...with Anna."

The older woman remained silent, but the younger one… "Ha! I knew it! These couple of days this idea kept popping in my mind, every time you kissed or hold hands interlacing your fingers, and the way you look at each other, as if trying to devour each other". She seemed rather accomplished and excited about the news, as if she actually had discovered the culprit of a mysterious noir novel.

"Oh, this is juicy. Anna as in your **twin sister** , that Anna." She was enjoying this too much, in a weird way, but again she always come off as lascivious even in her most 'innocent' wordings. She tapped on her lower lip with her index finger a few times, she was definitely enjoying this. "Oh, don't worry about us, you can trust your secret upon us, we are certainly not to judge anyone's love. And we certainly know how difficult it is to own with pride a relationship that the world might not understand."

Despite what that other voice kept yelling on the back of my head, I told them the absolute truth. I told them about my teenage years of painful denial and resentment towards Anna's conquests. How I had a collection of cute, smiling, nude, and perhaps the most important feature, red haired women, on films and pictures in a password protected folder on my laptop ever since I was fifteen. Back then I could only deny it, pretend that I really was aroused only by their nudity and coppery mane. And finally about how I was planning on seduce her during the days, weeks, months and years waiting for her to one day…

"Ha, and you dare call Anna the 'sporty' one." Again that excitement and pride as she was about to solve a riddle it seems. "Elsa, I have lived with you two for less than a week and I have seen how you impact Anna's happiness. Your sister used to like me, as in like like me, but she never tried anything to be more than a friend to me. Trust me, I know how it looks like when a person has someone else on her heart." She holds the elder's hand and share a loving gaze, as if a full conversation between them. And Malena did not look bitter at all by the blonde's word about my sister. "You don't need to seduce your sister, nor force her to be in love with you Elsa, all you need is an act of true love, one that she could not simply overlook as fraternal, and act of love so pure not even you could deny no more".

I was already on the edge of tears when I confessed, and Rory's speech just stripped me from what was left of the strength I was holding myself back with. I was crying and wimping, I lost balance, but, I did not fall, the arms of those two women saved me, caring and understanding, as if we were more than newly acquired acquaintances… as family would. Their embrace was warm, tender, and somehow nostalgic.

Once I recovered, and gave my new confidants the thanks they deserved, we went outside. The air was rather wet and wind from the north tickle on my nose, I have always loved the cold weather to be honest. Rory and I awaited in front of the club while Malena went to the parking lot to get her car. I have this idea still on my head, might as well now that we are friends "Um, so Anna was into you? Will you have date her?"

"I mean, yeah, she is gorgeous and very sweet and kind. But you know that." Wait, but what about Malena, is she okay with something like… "Oh, you meant if I would have cheated on my… on Malena. Well, we are very confident in the strength of our love, and I think it comes from the time when we started being more than..." She looked around us and realized there were a few girls close enough to hear our private conversation. "...You know, before the divorce, we were already **us**. I don't care if I have to share her, because we are together, and she feels the same."

She told me about the agreement her step mother and she had made. Malena apparently was very clinical when it came to the relation between love and sex, meaning she did not saw any connection. Love was a complicated set of rules and commitments, an invention of humanity to ascend as species, sex in the other hand was a need of the flesh no different than thirst or an itch, nothing really special, unless those involved tried to make it that way. I wish I was like them, maybe that way I would have been happier when Anna was dating.

A black sedan stopped in front of us, Rory sat on the front to be next to the brunette and I was obviously relegated to the back seat. It was still about nine, not terribly late, but I was concerned, what was I supposed to tell Anna? 'Sorry sis, I thought I had gone insane, had to walk it off, but now I'm sane and ready to make you mine, and only mine...' Heat traversed thru my chest and crawled in to my crotch as my confession triggered that beast that lies dormant under every girls' skin.

The street lights relaxed me as we made our way back to the college, something in their repetitive nature soothes me down. We should be at the dorms already but Malena seems to have taken a detour. I look away from the night sky and those lich green eyes are looking at me thru the rear view mirror. "You girls like chinese food? You and Anna?" I nodded, just barely. I guess that is why we took a detour, I am hungry, and Anna probably is too. Now that I think about it, the last meal I have memory of is that plain high fiber cereal and milk, that was saturday morning.

For a few minutes it was only the blond and I in the car, I had so many questions to ask her, just polluting my brain. How did they first realized they were in love? Who else knew about it? "Are you happy?" My voice monotone and cold for some reason.

"Yes, we are very happy." No hesitation, no stuttering, no shame, her girlfriend would be proud of that. I smiled at her thru the reflection on the rear view mirror. "When she looks at me, I can still feel the same static fuzz going under my skin, like a cold breeze. If I call her on the phone she always makes me feel like she has time for me, even when she actually is on a tight schedule. She loves me free, she loves me tender, she loves me not for taboo, but, for who I am. She loves me like a woman".

" _That's so fucking cute!_ " Anna, stop talking thru my lips. But yeah, I have never seen a couple like them. "Sorry, I just got carried away."

"Don't be, I also feel like that sometimes. We are lucky. Just like you and Anna, not many have the luck of coming together into this world with their other half."

I had never thought about it like that, not while my head was clear. It was almost always driven by lustful thoughts, but usually only focusing on the wrong of the situation, as if it was a curse. Maybe we are lucky after all.

Rory's girlfriend came back shortly after, holding a green see thru plastic bag with two rectangular boxes inside, I had never seen that kind of boxes but in movies and television. They even had some cliche red dragon design on them. I went back to the street luminaries as we head back to the dorms. Will it work for us? It is still very different to have a not so usual relationship with your father's ex wife, but, a legal bind is not a real one, for us it will be so much harder. But what if how it is supposed to be for us to be… happy.

Once there, we got off the car and Malena handed me one of the take out boxes, I hold it confused. "Here, you go with your sister, you two will need some space to talk. And about your proposal in the car, yes, we will gladly use you old dorm room. Key please." Her palm facing the sky, requesting the key. What proposal? _I made a deal with her in the car while you were looking at the pretty street lights. Now give her your key, is in your jeans' back pocket. Just do it blondie!_

I hate losing control over my own body, but some time alone just the two of us, take out dinner (the free kind none the less). A date. Mirror Anna you evil genius.

I opened the door, Anna was sitting on our bed, she looked distressed. "What do I have to do Elsa?" She was barely holding back tears. "Just tell me, I will do anything, just stop running away from me. Please let me into your heart and let me help you."

"You don't have to do anything Anna, just be here for me, I will not run anymore. I will tell you everything-"

"What is the wig for…?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: So many new followers and favorites. Hellô. About the music how about Love ridden by the artist mentioned in last week's chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: Xxxx Rouge

**9\. Xxxx Rouge**

* * *

I felt the blood pumping oxygen into the muscle tissue on my thighs and calves. My body was preparing for an escape. I hear the take out box impacting on the floor and the door slamming behind me. My feet slamming hard on the floor as I hurry up the stairs. Is this really the only thing I could have come up with, running away again, running away from her. Running away from everything, for good this time. What other reason will there for me going to the roof of the building but to jump off.

I got to the door leading to the roof top, I extend my right arm to reach for the knob and then my chin and sternum thudding against the cold tiles as Anna dives in a tackle from behind me. She turns me, so I have to face her and immobilizes me by sitting on my hips. My hands try to hide my face from her in shame, but she intercepts them, gripping on my wrists as shackles over my head pinning them onto the floor. Even now, when she is looking at me with tears and showing her teeth in anger and disappointment, I can't help but to feel extremely aroused by the situation.

A salty drop runs down my cheek and pooled in the lobe of my ear, I don't know whom tear this is, all I can think about is Anna straddling me and over powering me with ease. And then I see her face again, guilt corroding me from inside out.

I can her Anna voice as if it was a far, "Please, stop, I'll won't push you, just please stop trying to… just stop, please. You can't do this to me Elsa, I promised you I would be there when things get hard and you might not see the light. I know how you feel, like you have no control over your life, but let me remind you that, you don't, I do." Her forehead against mine, her breathing feeble with sobbing, our noses brushing as an eskimo kiss, her hands freeing mine. Every tiny transparent hair in my body erects as if galvanized in response.

When I cut myself, I hurt her, when I don't eat, I hurt her, when I neglect my health, I hurt her. A mantra I thought not needing anymore. There was a point in my life when the only way I thought I had control over the 'perfect life' my parents expected of me, was to hurt my skin. I never left marks, but Anna figured it out anyway. She broke into the bathroom one time, said nothing and took her skirt off, she then asked me to cut the skin on her inner thigh, I couldn't do something like that to her. She explained how cutting myself hurts her the same as if I was slicing her skin. She saved me from that and many other dangerous habits, she saved me so many times.

She is right, my life is hers and her life is mine. Why am I so afraid of… our love? Even after talking to Rory and Malena, the slightest drop of doubt send me back to the worst of my mental state. I'm afraid of her despise if I confess, and, I fear her loving me if I confess. Her career as a professional athlete, having a family of her own or **the** white dress, all those possibilities buried by our unnatural love. That is why I had to run, I am a coward.

"Elsa, don't do it, don't jump, promise me you will never try something as stupid as that." She shouted as if a whisper, her eyes tired of crying and glassy. What am I supposed to say? How many promises am I willing to break just to keep this secret from her?

My silence was getting her impatient, even I could read her emotions afloat on her delicate face. Maybe this is how it's supposed to be. No matter my answer, the damage was done, and I had no where to run off to.

"A k—kiss"

Silence, so quiet, I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. Anna blinked confused and made me wish I had better social skills. "If you kiss me, Anna, I promise you to never hurt you like this ever again."

"I… guess I could do that," she said with a smile. I need to make myself clear, I can't run away from this.

"No, Anna. A **kiss** , a real one. If you do… I will do anything you want, I will be what ever you need from me. I'll take therapy, or not, which ever you tell me to I…"

"I… we can't. That is a line that we should never cross, even if some of the other rules don't apply to us, that one… Please Elsa, think about the consequences." Anna's sight avoiding contact with me, she was caught off guard by my request of course. This was a mistake.

Then why was I flickering between her pale mayan blue eyes and her pink lips and parting my own? Why were my hands massaging the back of her head? Why were Anna's mirroring the action onto my platinum hair?

Why are we kissing?

Not chaste, not pure, a kiss reserved for lovers and sinners, the kind of kiss forbidden to kin. A kiss made for us. **My first kiss**.

My heart is beating fast, my face is boiling, a million ants walking on my skin, her plump lips guiding my unexperienced flesh. Her head tilting to her left, her lips trapping my lower lip, I can feel as she creates a vacuum pulling it softly. Her tongue licking my lips from bottom to upper lip, I don't know how to reciprocate to that. Mirror Anna never taught me how to kiss a real person.

And then, she slowly backs away, her chest pumping in a fast rate, I myself am a panting mess on the floor. "What are we doing Elsa?" Anna's eyes glowing with a tint of sadness. She stood up, offering me her forearm to help me get on my feet. "I think we should talk back in the room, if you want to." I did not responded but lowered me head in submission and blinked slowly. She understood and guided me by the hand back to our room.

The first thing we noticed was the dragon box on the floor, it was pretty resilient as it survived in one piece holding it contents in. I picked it up gently, the smell leaking thru the cardboard aches like a needle inserting in my stomach, I'm so hungry. Anna is gazing at me, a half cooked smile forming on her face, "We can eat first, the talk can wait, I'm hungry like a dog to be honest..."

We sat next to each other, the box was small, we had to, even if it felt different than before, is this what they mean by crossing the line. As we ate the most delicious take out ever, we never had eaten this round pastries before, the pork and cabbage inside them was a treat. I wish we had tasted these while they were hot… yet something else I ruined today. _C'mon Elsa, we promised her to be better, let's not go down this road again._ Easy for you to say, you can always hide again in the deepest of my brain whenever the situation gets too real, yet, you are right.

We ate in silence, well not entirely, Anna kept letting me know how much she was enjoying our meal by moaning cheerfully as the pork, spices and pastry mixed in her mouth… and on her tongue, the same tongue that tasted my lips for the first time. I miss her lips already.

I'm staring, and Anna noticed, how wouldn't she I'm so obvious. Her eyebrows trying to meet at the middle as she frowned, she kept her gaze on me, I felt judged, but I can't deny how much I love the attention, her attention.

Back in our elementary years I remember having the test results jitters, most kids have them I guess, most kids were nervous about showing their grades to their parents, us, we were excited to share our test results to one another. Back then we were pretty much a person twice, we both had pigtails or a ponytail or a bun, but, it was always symmetry. Of course things began to change as we grew older.

"Elsa, do you wanna talk to me now?" Anna's hands on my knee, her eyes trying for submission and comforting, her shoulders relaxed. No more running away?

"Anna, I hope you can forgive me, I don't expect you to understand it, but, if my truth does not make you dread me, I'll accept it." My body was trembling, Anna kept on her act of pretending to be the most understanding person in the world, it was not helping that much to be honest, my eyes locked with hers, my breathing stills… "I love you Anna. No, before you say anything, no, not in a normal way. I love you for the woman you are, the girl you were, I love you as a woman. The way flesh and bone is not supposed to. I don't know when it started, but it has not gotten better. I love you so much it's driving me mad..." That last bit hurt me as it came out of my lips, my eyes left her concerned ones. She was quiet, no advice, no reproach, no surprised gasp, no jokes, it was killing me, this was not my Anna.

"Love usually does that, it drives people crazy. Elsa, that is obvious, you didn't asked me for a 'real kiss' in a sisterly way. And that was not the first time either, you had given me those same looks since we were in high school. And there's the wig..." No, how does she knows, she couldn't, "Elsa, calm down, I would never stop loving you. Please just breathe in slowly… this changes nothing between us."

Was it that obvious, is my face and body language that poor? I'm an idiot, Rory was right, she has known all along. All I've been doing is concealing and pushing her away, expecting her to save me from the truth, when I just had to be honest and let her in, let her help me. "So, you knew everything, about the wig, about my feelings for you. Am I so bad at lying?"

"Not really, I just know all your tricks, twitches and tells. I'm your twin, Elsa," she is smiling again, this is actually working, "trying to lie to me would be like lying to a mirror."

"So, you found the wig. I guess I'm also terrible at hiding actual things as well." A bashful smile and an itching in the back of my neck.

"Didn't need to, Elsa, I sold it to you. You knew I was working at the shop that day, remember that I missed our lunch date because of it. And I was pretty surprised when you visited me, well I thought you were there to see me, but you were like a zombie just ignoring everything but the wig I braided a few days ago. I tried to be funny and put on a long brown haired wig and did my worse posh accent, but you just ignored me. Then I simply thought, 'when she brings it up, we will have a laugh about it', but you kept it hidden from me, just like everything else..." she trailed off, clearly disappointed. This is killing her, I have to stop this pain somehow.

"I couldn't sleep by myself on that vacant room, that is why I bought it in the first place, a reminiscence of you. I moved my bed so I could lay looking at the mirror on the door and pretended you were there. It's insane but, it worked, after a month I finally could slept… alone." I held myself crossing my arms low on my rib cage, the truth as liberating as it felt, it was also as a cold ice prick stinging on my chest. But it melted. Anna stood up and hold me tightly to her heart, the heat flowing into me as if in a transfusion. "It took me a month away from you to finally realize about my feelings, and how important you are to me. I was so happy when the social worker-"

"I lied to you Elsa," Anna sounded frustrated, her face was hidden in our embrace, "that woman wanted to keep us apart, just like mom, just like that stupid room assigning computer. I just needed… you, here, with me, where you belong." Her hands slid down my arms, she took a step back face in tears, her fingers finding their place between my own. "But we can't, it doesn't matter how I feel or how much you want it, the world will never allow us to be together".

"Anna, I need to hear it from your lips, I need to hear you say it." My throat felt dry, I swallowed heavy spit in anticipation, was this the moment I had fantasize about for so long.

"Even I tried to distance us, to accept us having to grow, finding a boyfriend, getting a life apart. And then a month a days after, all that I had in my head was you. I had a plan even, to keep my emotions at bay, to date someone, we would graduate and then… if it happened then, well at least we would have a degree to fall onto. Oh, that was so mom." A weak smile on her doleful face, ashamed by her actions, whether the past ones or the most recent ones, that I was unable to read from her body language.

I freed my hands to wipe away the tears that had found its way to the valley of her clavicles, I was so close to her, so that our hearts where supporting each others rhythm. My flannel shirt brushing against her loose sport salmon tank top. My lips trapping Anna's soft plump ones, our eyes closed, the oppressing world around us blurred and quiet. No one judging us, no one censoring us, nothing but our love in the flesh. Her hands roam my back until the roughness of my jeans is under her skin, blood rushing to my face and neck. My tongue venturing thru Anna's lips, exploring, massaging, learning from her delightful wordless sounds of pleasure.

I kiss the curve of her neck, breathing in her scent mixed with a feeble trace of magnolia and cloves from her perfume. My left right hand descending towards my most feared obsession, but as soon as my fingers reach the hem of her black tight leggings I am met by a high pitch gasp and her hand stopping my advance.

"We c—can't El—Elsa!" She looked afraid, not of me, of what she was feeling, just like I used to be.

"I won't, I will wait for you, Anna. No matter how much time you need, I will be patient, just like you were patient when I needed space, when I was broken in a thousand pieces and you fixed me one by one… We can wait".

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello, Hi, He7 there. As I warned this will be a short story. We are close to _It. Thank you xdunoir from reddit for the cover art._ And how about the first taste ?v=FjCjpWgFUdE**


	10. Chapter 10: Vrai Fer, Vrai Pacte

**10\. Vrai fer, Vrai pacte.**

* * *

We slept in the same bed, Elsa's hands robed on me as any other night, as if our kiss had change nothing between us. Are we still just sisters, or are we everything but. Fuck, I promised mom I would never let this scale as far, that I would help Elsa find someone… and I promised myself not to let myself go, to keep those smiles and fluttery feeling for my diary and secret tumblr, but last night, the way her eyes begged for my lips, for my touch, no woman can be strong enough, especially to resist a beauty such as Elsa's.

I woke earlier than her, I have volley today, but the temptation of staying and feeling those lips on mine… Fuck, the dawn making her shine like a fabled princess in slumber is def not helping. Maybe, a tiny one, just a peck for the road, just to tame my hunger, a tiny one just like our normal ones.

I get on my hands and knees hovering above her, fix a strand of red hair behind my ear and slowly approach tilting my head, so my lips touch hers and nothing else. Air brushing on my lips as Elsa exhales, I swallow like a cartoon mouse, her eyes open half way and a smile drawing slowly on her lips before connecting with mine. I can hear our lips wet sounds as unrehearsed dances start and end on our skin, as my tongue finds hers, as my hair gets entangled between her delicate fingers, as my hips invent a new rhythm against her bare thigh.

No words, all whines and hard breathing, that until the door knob turns painfully loud, sent me sprung out of the bed in a rush. I grabbed my towel and toiletries basket, and looked away from the door to make sure my clothes showed no sign of our actions. Elsa just lay there smiling and greeted our blonde room mate.

"Well look at the time, better get off… off to the showers I mean." Smooth as usual, Anna. I ignored everything and everyone as I headed to the showers in a rush, hiding the bright red glow exuding from my cheeks.

The warm water didn't helped clearing my mind, all I was thinking about was us. Elsa and Anna under a blooming cherry tree, Elsa and Anna holding hands watching a romantic comedy, Elsa and Anna still sisters yet lovers. Elsa and Anna Fagerström invite you to…  
I, almost forgot about that… our impossible goals.

* * *

 **ooo**

* * *

The day was not as terrible as I thought, in fact, it was almost as any other day. Volley course, literature, and the rest. No suspicious eyes darting at me, no persecution, no witch hunt to steal our happiness from our hands.

I texted Elsa to let her know that, as usual, this wednesday I would have to skip our date and attend the wig shop, the only difference was that when I typed 'I luv u' in that text, it was different, it made me smile for no reason… well one reason, her.

Said smile faded as my usually uneventful workday went, well, uneventful as usual. No sales, just me walking around the shop, occasionally trying on wigs and trying to keep a seller smile, just in case. The silence and the boredom, gave footing to my wandering thoughts. We could totally live as a couple, we have pretty much have been doing so for, eighteen years… and just like those past years, we need to remain in secrecy.

These scenarios proven to fail, haunted my head all the way back to the dorm, but hey, love, true love never comes easy. There are no guides to find it, not really, I mean there are books, but those are just to make a buck or two, any whom has found their other half by following the steps written by some ghost writer, probably would found it anyway. And Elsa is my other half, quite literally.

As I open the door of our room, heavy footsteps fading away from the wood. I enter slowly, a bit nervous about the origin of that sound. The room is vacant, no Elsa or Rory. I looked around from where I stood, I felt confused, across from me in the corner by window there was someone hiding under a white bed sheet. I took a couple of steps towards the clothed figure, but her voice made me stop, " _Anna, please, don't come any closer_."

Her voice sounded… different. She was afraid, not lying, no stuttering either, just in a higher pitch than her normal tone. I resumed my approach slowly, trying to not alter Elsa. "Are you okay, Elsa? Why are you hiding?" She said something, but it was muffled by the cloth covering her. Maybe I have to remind her of her promise, the one we made as a pact last night, I rather not, but, I can't let her stay like this. "Elsa, you promised me you would do anything and everything I asked of you, for a kiss. Let me in your cocoon and I will reward you plenty..." Made my best attempt at a femme fatale, it was all I came up with right there.

The veil opened up by the side, just enough for me to pull the edges and tie them unto the posts of the aluminum foot board, the other end to one of the chairs that was close enough to create a fort. I grabbed our pillows and crawled inside, then, as I handed her a pillow, I realized that she was not Elsa, but, me?

Sitting in a C position, wearing nothing but a pair of cotton green panties, some mascara and my 'perfect lipstick', a mirage, Elsa with red pigtails. She looked vulnerable, her naked torso was the least of my worries, her afflicted face and runny make up, that was distressing. I sat on my heels, the pillow soft right under, Elsa copies the same position. This is good, a fetal position is never a good option.

"Elsa, I'm ready to talk when-"

" _I'm...not Elsa, she is hiding._ _She calls me MirrorAnna._ " Her eyes avoiding any contact, she seems ashamed. " _We told_ _Rory, about last night, about the kiss, but, she was... her reaction was very different than what Elsa expected."_

"Wait, why, Elsa… that, um, this is supposed to be a secret, no one sh-"

" _She knew, she saw how we looked at each other, she felt our true feelings, she saw the secrecy between us, the longing, she knew before we acted on our feelings, because of her own secret lover."_ A drop rolls painfully thru her face and in between her lips, yet she ignored it. " _She said that trying to jump off was… a ransom. That Elsa had used her life as a hostage to get you to kiss her. Well she didn't use any of those words, and she was more afflicted by the fact that Elsa had tried to jump. But, that was enough for her to loose hope, to question everything again, to set herself back in path of failure. I took over to try and cheer her up, to remind her that you were honest about your love for her. I'm wearing the lipstick she loves, Anna's underwear, I even tried to masturbate, but, Elsa won't come back..."_

I had never heard Elsa talk this much before. Was it because of the wig? Or because she really thinks she is Anna, well another Anna. What if…

"Will a kiss bring her back, like in fairy tales, will my kiss bring her back?"

Her eyes finally left the floor, she said nothing, all she did was shutting her eyes and her lips parted just barely, almost in a tremble. I care little if this was the right thing to do, but, even now that she was broken, she was my Elsa, the same little girl that used to shelter me from thunderstorms in her arms when we were kids. The same that was oppressed by our parents expectations, the same Elsa that would make my heart contempt with a smile. The Elsa that serenaded me with her violin on Valentine's, birthdays, or whenever I asked her to.

I leaned towards her, my hands supporting me, our knees were touching, and our lips did as well. A tender soft kiss, then another one, and one right after. Elsa's hands found their spot on my waist as I mount her thighs, my left hand on the back of her neck, the other one cupping her delicate face. The sad girl was no longer here, it was Elsa and I inside that fort.

"I'm sorry Anna, I just kept doubting, and overthinking everything. All Rory did was remind me that I should always talk and find help whenever I felt that way, she felt guilty as well because she told me about her story and thought that she gave me the idea in the first place."

"I have been doubting myself too, Elsa. The world will never understand it, the love we share, for them is illegal and wicked. But, you know what, we don't need their standards and rules, we should enjoy the now. This moment and every moment as long as we are together."

We stood like that for long time, just enjoying each others heartbeat, our tears drying. That was all we needed, to enjoy us, no questions, no doubts, no laws, no rules, just us.

Our lips met again, and my tongue ventured in her mouth, I was hungry for her. Our kisses from the morning did not quenched my thirst, in fact they just made me want her more. My hips started grinding against her legs, my navy blue skirt rode up as Elsa's hands touched my legs, exploring and grabbing, taking possession over the places she touched as she advanced to my ass.

"I remember the first time you showed the family your uniform, I almost choked on my own saliva when you twirled, those tiny, tight, black spandex shorts. And that same feeling made me hate how good you look on them."

Elsa voice was husky, raspy, smooth against my ear. I bit my lower lip, "And what about skirts, if you hate them too, I could take it off..."

"You don't have to do anything Anna, I will wait until you are ready. I will be patient."

"Mph, I can't wait anymore Elsa, I have been holding since the morning. And after our kisses and how soft your legs felt on my… Just take me Elsa, no questions, just make me yours, don't make me beg."

"I thought you had a three date rule, didn't you Anna?" A blonde eyebrow arching up teasingly.

"Oh, sweetie, we have been in so many dates, so many movie nights, so many nights cuddling..." I gently bit her lower lip, the balm staining my teeth, "sometimes when you slept early, I just couldn't hold back my needs, and I would just do it, next to you, touching myself, hoping that you would wake and-"

Then my skirt was unbuttoned, and thrown somewhere, my white blouse rolled under my back as I now lay on the floor. I'm wishing I was wearing seductive lingerie, but I was wearing just plain white bra and black panties, don't judge me, I wasn't expect this to happen...like ever. Elsa seems to care little about it, she breathes thru her nose while moving from my navel upwards, the sensation spreads a cold fire all over my skin, I feel as sweat forms slowly as the heat intensifies from my core to my nails. Her lips grazing my skin until she reaches and kisses my collarbone, her eyes locking with mine, that crystalline subtle blue darkened with lust, sending chills down my spine. I lean and tried to kiss her but, a gasp coming from my lips surprised me as Elsa's slim fingers rubbed my core thru my panties. Intense, yet gracefully and softened by the cotton barrier, a sensation I had only dream of sharing with her.

My hips impulsing in a jerk, lifting me slightly from the pleasantly cold floor, well maybe it was not the floor which was pleasant but how every rule, every promise, every law, we were breaking a kiss, a touch, a feel at a time. My sex wetting the black cotton hiding… um her, my body accepting Elsa's caress with muffled moans and no regards for morality, just like anyone else out there. If she continues, I know I will cum, and I don't want to, I want her to do it first, I want to give it to her, to feel hers, am I selfish?

I patted on the back of her hand with my fingers, she stopped with a pout and puppy eyes, but like a mind reader she backed away to remove the last clothing covering her body (well besides the red haired wig), off. Her eyes locked on mine, challenging and teasing me to chase her as she pretended to back further away. So I took the bait with my lips forming a pout, but she kept dodging my lips, I took that as Elsa asking me to kiss her somewhere else. So I changed my course, went to her knees where my green panties stood rolled up, I take a bite at them, eyes lock on Elsa's, a smile forms in her lips as she nibble her lower lip. She helps me remove them by pulling her legs towards her chest, I pulled the rolled green cotton off her legs and shook my head like a hound whilst has caught its prey… but as silly as that was, my mouth went a gape, the panties fell softly on the floor, Elsa was holding her legs to her chest, but also spreading them apart as wide as the fort itself.

My heart bouncing in my chest, my mouth filled with anticipation and spit, Elsa's pink perfect lips in display under an ashen blonde crown. I wet my lips and crawl on elbows and knees, closing the gap between us. My eyes fixated on forbidden territory, I had seen hers before when we took showers, or, even just when a used a mirror to shave, we are identical after all, yet, the context made it different.

I start by kissing her inner thigh, I won't make it easy. Every time my skin brushes against her, a pitchy moan leaves her throat and her whole body tenses for a second. I keep kissing, sucking and licking my way down, just making her swollen, wet and impatient.

"A-Anna, please, do it… please!" she moaned and whined. Just what I wanted to hear.

I kissed her nether lips, softly, teasingly, and to be honest… self-consciously. Was this truly the last line, how far could we go before its too late. No, we were way past the point of no return, no more need for excuses, it was time stop fighting my instincts and dive. And so I did, my tongue tasting her soft folds, my nose resting against her bush, Elsa's legs now resting on my back, twitching in pleasure every time I lick the most sensitive spot in her body.

I deny her no more, opening my mouth wide, covering as much as I can in, I make a vacuum by sucking air, and then my wet tongue attacks her swollen sex, focusing on the pink erected nub. It was effective, Elsa's legs trapped my head between her thighs, forcing me to continue, making it hard to breathe, deafening my ears, yet, her wordless loud begs fuel me to continue. I feel her edging on an orgasm, her muscles move under my lips in an aggressive way. I look at her face, something is wrong, I know that doubtfulness in her factions.

"Elsa, what… what is wrong, do you want us to stop?" I had stopped eating her out, just in case.

"Can you… um, penetrate me, you know, with your fingers? I-I think I want to feel you inside me." A blush spreading across her face and chest, her eyes bashfully dodging me.

I snaked my way towards her breasts, my lips encasing her soft firm flesh. My right hand seducing her entrance with a delicate circular movement, my left one holding Elsa's, my fingers embracing hers. And then slowly push both ring and middle fingers, a gasp in response and the walling muscle reacting excited to my touch. The cushion on my palm massaging her clit as my fingers are beyond two knuckles in, my own wet core grinding on my sister's knee. Was this the line, was this incest, was that blood…?

Of course it was, Elsa is a goldstar, unlike me, she had kept her purity intact, maybe waiting for me to steal it. This thought made me shiver, but in the good way, I don't know why, but, it made me happy. I'm such a weirdo.

My fingers now bright red on the tips, I observed them for a while until Elsa's own caressed my palm, I turned to face her, she had a smile I've seen not that often. Her hand guides mine to her lips, "Blood betrays the blood, the flesh betrays the flesh, with a kiss I pact to our love."

And we did, we both sealed the pact with a kiss on blood.

My fingers returning inside her, my hips rocking violently on her leg, my breathing fast, her back arching, a thousand volts flowing from my core to my brain, my eyes half way closed and lost behind my skin. I called her name, louder than I had ever in my dreams. Then I came back to my senses, Elsa is crying, a wide smile on her face, "This, I wish this could last forever, this moment, this event, our first".

"You can take a picture for your new photo diary. I want a copy as well to be honest." My words seemed to bring some clarity to her orgasm drunken mind, almost as she had forgotten her own project she started last saturday.

She crawled, shaky still, to the desk where she left her phone. She lays on her side besides me, closes her eyes, we kiss, the flash captures our essence in bits, to join the other pictures of our dates. Our binge watching saturday, the sunday frozen yogurt, and, our uno night with Rory on monday.

A soft knocking on the door, we both sobered up in a gasp, we tried our best to look decent and sat on the bed, trying to hide our smiles and blushing cheeks. A soft voice comes thru the wood, "Are you girls, um, done? I just need my library card".

Now I was so glad Elsa told Rory everything. This would be so hard to explain other wise.

I don't know what the future holds for us.

But I want to find out, with her, as it was meant-

"Elsa… why is your hair red? Wait no that is private, I should not ask about a couple's fetishes, Malena told me that. 'We should respect other forms of love', and I think that its even, um, cute."

I didn't realize Elsa never took the wig off, that or, I just didn't care.

* * *

 **Final words: Hi, h3llo, hey there. I need to keep practicing Erotica scenes, this was hard to make. Also, I hope this was satisfactory for a short story, a rather open ending with expectations and dreams and failure ahead, like anyone's life.**

 **I fell in love with this story the first night it came to me, depriving me from needed rest, but gifting me a goal to achieve. It took me a while to write the draft on paper and ink, it was shorter than this way shorter. But here we are at last.**

 **I will maybe make a one shot on Malena and Aurora's night on Elsa's vacant room. And something not related to the story before writing an Elsanna fic.**

 **Thanks to every reader, comment, share, recommendation. Your passion kept me going despite the bumpy writer blocks and just regular depression.**

 **Give me your thoughts, and before I forget: v=F-4RNv8ynVE**


End file.
